iPregnant
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Six weeks after spending the night with Freddie following the dance Carly discovers she is pregnant, how will those close to her react; more importantly, how will Freddie react. Creddie fic.
1. Chapter 1

**iPregnant**

**Chapter 1: Shocking News**

This is my second Creddie stories, I may have fallen into a cliche Creddie trap but unlike most pregnant Carly stories I will be making this as cheerful as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Dan Schnieder does.

CARLY POV

I couldn't believe I was about to do this, this was the most embarrassing thing I had ever thought about doing, I couldn't think of how to say what I wanted to say to Spencer. Luckily he seemed to have that unusual sixth sense older siblings have, he knew something was wrong. I was sitting at the table eating breakfast while trying to think about how to tell Spencer what I wanted to tell him. Luckily at that point he walked away from the fridge where he was searching for something to eat and walked over to the table; he looked at me for a second before speaking...

"Something on your mind kiddo?"

"Uh...yeah; kinda..."  
"You wanna talk about it?"

I deliberated for a moment and then finally decided to speak...

"Well; it's kind of embarrassing but...Um; Spence, I think I should tell you...I...I'm no longer..."

I could see Spencer getting frustrated but it was just too embarrassing to say. He finally got fed up waiting for my answer...

"You're no longer what Carly?"

I took a deep breath and answered, just as Spencer took a sip from his coffee...

"I'm no longer a virgin".

I felt my face go red as Spencer did a spit-take. He stared at me for a minute, spluttering and trying to speak when finally he found his voice...

"W-what, you're not...How could...When did...Who!"

I sighed and decided to tell Spencer the whole story.

I thought for a moment and then spoke...

"Well, you know how...after the dance..."

Spencer nodded slowly. I then remembered that Spencer had been home that night...

"Well, me and Freddie..."

"Wait; wait; so you and _Freddie_ actually 'did it' on the night of the dance, I was here, how could I not have heard...

I felt myself go even redder as I struggled to explain...

"We...tried not to wake you or make too much noise".

Spencer sighed and put a hand to his forehead and there was an awkward silence before he finally spoke again.

"Okay, I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that it was you and Freddie; did something happen at the dance?"  
"Austin was a total jerk and I practically chased him out and the girl who was with Freddie also disappeared. We danced and then we came back here and that's when we...you know".

"And you were okay with that..."

"It was my idea".

I could see Spencer trying to take it all in. It had been six weeks since Freddie and I had taken our relationship further and we had been dating for a while now too but there was still one thing bothering me; that was the embarrassing thing I had to talk to Spencer about...

"Okay, why are you telling me this?"

I took a deep breath and responded...

"Well...I've been feeling...Weird recently."

"Weird; how?"

I swallowed and finally forced the words out.

"Well I've...I've...missed my period".

Spencer immediately grew serious.

"Carly, are you saying…"

"I don't know, I...don't know".

Spencer calmed down slightly.

"Okay, but I'm still having a serious conversation with Freddie".

"Don't..."

"I won't hurt him Carls. So why don't you know yet?"

I stared at him incredulously...

"It's humiliating; I can't just walk into a pharmacy and ask for a pregnancy test can I?"

"Good point. If you want, I could...um, go and buy a test for you".

I looked up, Spencer was willing to help me. I agreed and he headed off. Half an hour later I was upstairs waiting for the result when I heard a knock on the front door and heard Freddie's voice, crap, now what; how could I possibly explain this to him.

FREDDIE POV

I walked into apartment 8-C and I smiled when I saw Spencer sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?"

To my surprise he didn't respond with his usual cheerfulness, instead he looked up at me, a very serious look in his eyes. Uh-oh, something's not right here. There was silence for about a minute before Spencer spoke.

"Freddie, sit down".

He gestured to the couch, I hesitated, Spencer was acting weird and I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Just sit down Freddie; we need to talk, this is important".

I sat down. Now I was really nervous. Spencer sighed and seemed to be lost in thought before finally he spoke again.

"Carly told me something very interesting about half an hour ago".

I didn't like the way this conversation was headed.

"What are you…?"

"She told me about, what happened after the dance six weeks ago".

I blushed at the memory and immediately felt panic. Spencer knew about Carly and I making love. That story about older brothers always finding out who their younger sisters were sleeping with was true after all; not good, how could I possibly explain this. To my surprise Spencer didn't seem to be making any threats against my life, in fact he laughed.

"God the look on your face, relax, I'm not angry okay, although there is something else".

I was getting more nervous now, what else could Spencer have to say…

"Let's just say I hope to God you guys used protection that night".

I swallowed, I couldn't remember if we had, what if we hadn't used protection, what if Carly was pregnant. As if reading my thoughts and sensing my worry Spencer tried to reassure me.

"Look, relax I know that if you didn't use protection and Carly is…pregnant, then I've got your back okay, I'll help you guys out".

"Yeah but…it's not up to me about the baby, that's really Carly's decision and…"

"Oh come on, I thought you knew her better than that".

I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"If Carly is pregnant do you think she would abort the baby, she's morally opposed to abortion. As far as Carly's concerned abortion is…basically murder".

I nodded, that made sense. Well whatever the answer was I knew I would stick with Carly no matter what.

Just then a scream from upstairs caught our attention and we both ran up to Carly's bedroom. We found her sitting on the bed, apparently in shock so I ran over to her, Spencer was right behind me.

"Carls…what's wrong?"

In response she held out her hand and I took one glance at the pregnancy test and found the answer, positive; she was pregnant and I was the father. I turned to look at Spencer, his expression was sympathetic and understanding then he walked back to the door.

"I'll let you guys have some alone time to talk, shout if you need me".

He then left the room. I turned my attention back to Carly. I sat down on the bed next to her and, gently taking the test from her hand and placing it on her bedside table I embraced her, she wrapped her arms around me and then spoke.

"Freddie I'm sorry".

I found myself confused once again.

"Sorry, for what?"

"Think about it, we're fifteen and, I'm pregnant with your baby. I've practically tore both our lives apart".

I shook my head.

"That's not true Carls, you are my life. I guess the only problem we have now is…

She pulled away glaring at me.

"I'm not having an abortion, it's murder!"

"I wasn't gonna say that; Spencer already told me you wouldn't consider it".

She calmed down and fell into my arms again. I paused for a moment before speaking again.

"As I was gonna say, the only problem we have is how we're gonna tell the people who…you know, need to know".

"Yeah, I have to tell Dad, I mean, yeah he's overseas but he needs to know".

"Yeah, and we've gotta tell Mom, she is gonna freak".

Carly pulled back again, this time however she was calmer. She sat on the edge of her bed lost in thought.

"Spencer already knows and he's gonna help us, that's one less thing to worry about."

I then remembered.

"Carly; we're gonna have to tell Sam".

"Don't worry; I won't let her hurt you, this is kinda my fault anyway, I was the one who convinced you to take it further".

I managed a small smile before we were serious again.

Cary thought for a moment and then realised another problem.

"Freddie, what about school, I mean, eventually all the signs are gonna show and then it'll be all over the school".

"I don't know, but right now I think we should worry about telling Sam, my Mom and your Dad".

"You're right".

Carly then smiled and leaned into me and I put my arm around her smiling. I knew that together we would get through this.

SAM POV

I opened the front door to Carly's apartment, just walking in as usual as I practically lived here and I knew nobody would complain, I then noticed something was wrong, normally Carly would either be in the kitchen or on the couch working on homework or something but the living room was deserted, that was until Spencer came downstairs. He looked deep in thought…

"Hey Spence".

I laughed as he jumped as though electrocuted, he then saw it was me and relaxed.

"Hey Sam".

"Yeah…uh; where's Carls?"

"Um…she's upstairs. Listen, you might wanna leave her for a couple of minutes".

I blinked confused.

"What; is she alright".

Spencer shook his head as he flopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. then sighed and spoke.

"Not exactly".

"Well I gotta go help her then".

Spencer again shook his head.

"Freddie's already up there, I think it's best to leave the two of them just now".

I was still confused. Something was going on and Spencer wasn't telling me anything.

"What are you hiding Spence, what are Carls and the dork talking about?"

"It's not my place to say Sam, sorry".

I growled in frustration and ignoring Spencer's repeated insistence that I don't go upstairs I ran up to Carly's room.

I barged into Carly's room and found her sitting on her bed with Freddie. Carly looked as if she had been crying and now they both looked scared.

"Carls; what's going on".

"Sam I-um..."

I noticed Freddie had his arm around her and they both seemed to have just finished some sort of conversation. Carly didn't seem to be able to answer me, instead she just pointed to her beside table. I walked over and then saw it; a pregnancy test that read positive. I turned to stare at Carly.

"Carls...you're pregnant?"

She nodded. That was enough, for the first time in my life I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**iPregnant**

Okay, here's chapter 2; enjoy, and thanks for the reviews people; read on and have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly; Dan Schnieder does (Lucky Guy).

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

SAM POV

I groaned as I woke up. I then realised I was lying on Carly's bed and as I sat up I immediately found Carly and Freddie standing next to the bed looking at me concerned. I then remembered why I fainted; I looked over at Carly...

"Carls...you're really pregnant".

Carly hung her head and I knew this was going to be a long explanation. Carly looked more nervous than I had ever seen her, even more so than before her fight against Shelby Marx...

"Y-yeah; I'm pregnant...I'm about six weeks along...I-I just found out today".

I sighed, Carly was the last person I expected to get pregnant at fifteen. She was always the good girl. Who could have possibly gotten her knocked up. Even as I thought it I realised the answer was right in front of me...Freddie, the dork was the father of Carly's baby. Oh he was in serious trouble now. The six weeks made sense now,ever since the dance, that was when Carly and Freddie had...done it. I stood up and was about to move towards Freddie when Carly stopped me.

"Sam, leave Freddie alone".

I stared at her incredulously.

"Carls, he's the father; he got you into this situation and..."

"I know; but Freddie's already decided to help me. Besides, it's my fault anyway".

I shook my head.

"Your fault? Carls."

"I'm the one who convinced Freddie".

I was even more surprised now. Carly was the one who had seduced Freddie into making love that night. no way. I knew Carly would keep the baby so I finally made up my mind.

"Okay Carls, if you want, I could help you out".

"Thanks Sam."

Just then Carly suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom; morning sickness.

There was silence for a moment before I spoke to Freddie...

"Listen Freddie, I'm still mad at you for what you've done to Carly, but for her sake I'm not gonna hurt you, on one condition".

"Condition?"

"Yeah, if you ever think about abandoning Carly then I will have to hurt you".

Freddie sighed.

"Don't worry, that's not gonna happen".

Good for him. Carly came out of the bathroom and Freddie said something to Carly and left the room. I paused for a second before talking to Carly.

"So, who else knows?"

"Just Spencer, Freddie's just gone to tell his Mom what's happened".

I stared wide-eyed for a moment.

"Isn't he worried she's gonna kill him".

"Yeah, which is why he told me he'd tell her himself".

"Doesn't want you getting caught in the middle of it all?"

She nodded and I sighed and then followed Carly downstairs.

CARLY POV

I swallowed nervously as I walked downstairs. I knew what I had to do. Doing it was the problem. Once downstairs I walked over to the phone and picked it up. Spencer noticed me.

"Carly…?"

"I'm calling Dad, he has to know".

Spencer nodded and, along with Sam walked through to the kitchen leaving me standing in the living room where I could talk to Dad in private. Eventually, after talking to several other people Dad finally got on the phone.

"Hi Carly; sorry, this is a bit unexpected".

"Hey Dad…"  
"Are you okay Carls, you don't sound so good".

I took a deep breath, it was now or never; Dad had to know.

"Dad, I've got something important to tell you."

"Huh, what is it?"

"I…um…I'm sorry Dad".

He sounded irritated now, just like Spencer had been when I took ages telling him the truth about what happened after the dance.

"Dad, I'm pregnant".

There was a long silence at the other end of the phone.

"Dad?"

"Y-you're…pregnant…who…how…when?"

I took a deep breath and told Dad the whole story about the dance, Freddie, what had happened and how I was six weeks along and now, the most important bit.

"I…I'm going to keep the baby Dad, I'm not getting rid of it".

"Carls; this…this is a lot to take in. Look, are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure".

"What about the father; what was his name; Freddie?"

I paused briefly, confused.

"What about him?"

"It's just, I don't want you raising this baby alone Carls and…"

"Freddie would never abandon me, trust me he'll take responsibility, I know it".

"Okay, I-I have to get back to work Carly, I'll call later".

"Okay; bye".

We both hung up and, breathing a sigh of relief I put the phone back on its stand and sat down on the couch. Sam came through and sat down next to me turning the TV on.

"Spencer's making lunch, it'll be ready soon".

"Just hope I can keep it down".

Sam smiled sympathetically and we both sat down and waited. I was really worried about Freddie, how would Mrs. Benson take the news.

FREDDIE POV

I slowly looked around as I sat down on the living room couch. Mom was standing nearby waiting for me to speak. I had told her I had something important to say. I didn't want Carly here when I told Mom however, I knew she would be upset. There was a moments silence before Mom got irritated.

"Freddie; what's wrong, what's so important".

I felt myself go red as I began to explain.

"Well, Mom, you know how, after the dance six weeks ago, I told you about...you know".

Mom frowned slightly as I mentioned that, I already told her about what had happened between me and Carly that night and she took it surprisingly well. I just wondered what this news would do to her.

"Yes, I remember you telling me, why has this come up...wait."

I shifted uncomfortable as I realised Mom had so easily worked out what was going on, sure enough.

"Freddie, you got Carly pregnant?"

I hung my head.

"Yes; I...I'm not offering any excuse Mom, there isn't one".

I looked back up. Mom had sat down now and to my surprise she seemed to be a lot calmer than I had anticipated.

"So, what's Carly going to do?"  
"Mom, how come you're so calm about this".

She sighed before answering...

"The last thing you and Carly need is someone lecturing you about what you've done and telling you what to do; still I'm very disappointed with you; I expected you to be more careful than this...but you still haven't answered my question".

I realised Mom was right.

"We're keeping the baby Mom. Carly won't even consider abortion and I have a feeling she's already attached to the baby".

Mom just shook her head, laughing a little.

"Yeah, that sounds like Carly".

It was quiet for a while before Mom spoke again...

"Listen, if Carly needs any help coping with morning sickness or anything like that, just tell her she can talk to me".

I nodded and then finally I was allowed to head back over to Carly's house. I saw Carly and Sam sitting on the couch, Spencer was through in the kitchen. I walked over and sat down next to Carly, she immediately lay her head on my shoulder. I then told her about everything Mom had said.

"Seriously, she's okay with it".

"Yeah, did you..."

"I've called Dad, he's not happy but he's decided to accept it".

Just then Spencer called us through to the kitchen, he had just finished making lunch.

SPENCER POV

I watched Carly carefully as we ate. I head heard her throwing up earlier, a classic pregnancy symptom, morning sickness. I had overheard that Mrs Benson had surprisingly offered her support. Carly had told me about Dad. He had also accepted it although he wasn't happy about the circumstances. I shook my head, I just hoped everything would be alright, I knew Freddie would stay with her no matter what happened. Eventually after we finished lunch all three of us headed back to watch TV. Just then the phone rang, I picked it up and, staying in the kitchen I answered it.

"Yeah".

"Spencer?"

It was Dad. I wondered why he had called.

"What is it?"

"It's about Carly".

I sighed, I knew what this was about.

"Is this about Carly being pregnant?"

"Why are you so calm about it?"

"Why are you so worked up about it?"

I heard him sigh.

"Spencer, I know what going to happen to her, this boyfriend of hers; is he…"

"Freddie's gonna stick by Carly no matter what".

There was a short pause before Dad spoke.

"I'm just concerned that she's not ready for such a big responsibility".

"What do you mean?"

Dad sighed before talking again.

"Think about it, Carly's basically become like her mother".

I realised what Dad was talking about, he and Mom had been fifteen when I was born. I shook my head.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll help her and Carly's friend Sam will help out. Freddie's mother is also helping. Carly has god knows how much support".

"Okay, listen, can you tell her, I'll be back in time for the baby being born".

"Okay".

I hung up the phone and headed through to the living room.

Carly looked up as I walked in. She knew Dad had called and was worried about what he had been saying. I smiled and told her about Dad's plan to return in time for the baby being born. She seemed to relax. The others had taken over the couch so I simply returned to my room to search through all my collection of 'junk' to try and come up with a new sculpture idea.

Stay tuned for chapter three, how will Carly and Freddie cope in school when the news leaks out.


	3. Chapter 3

**iPregnant**

**Chapter 3: Difficulties at School**

Now Carly and Freddie have to cope with the school; what's gonna happen, read on to find out.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnider; I only wish I owned it.

CARLY POV

I swallowed nervously as we approached the school gate. I had been dreading this and now I had to face it. Sensing my nervousness Freddie squeezed my hand reassuringly. Sam was late as usual, Freddie and I were on our way to talk to Principal Franklin, he had to know the truth about my pregnancy so as to explain any absences from both of us and possibly to explain what was going on if I had to leave class due to the morning sickness. Feeling more confident with Freddie at my side we walked straight into the school and headed directly towards Principal Franklin's office. Soon we were just outside Principal Franklin's office, the secretary looked up at us and smiled.

"Carly; Freddie, can I help you?"  
"Yes...we need to talk to Principal Franklin, its urgent".

"Ah yes, your brother called earlier and said you needed to talk to the Principal, he's expecting you, go ahead".

I smiled, thanked her and with more reassurance from Freddie, I managed to head into Principal Franklin's office. Principal Franklin was indeed expecting us. He sat waiting and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. We sat down and immediately Principal Franklin spoke.

"Carly, Freddie, I understand you have something important to tell me".

"Y-yes; it's embarrassing but..."

"I assure you, this is all confidential, only those who need to know will be told".

"Okay...Well I...um..."

Freddie could tell I was losing my nerve and so came to the rescue.

"Principal Franklin; the truth is, Carly's pregnant and I'm the father".

I waited for Principal Franklin's reaction and luckily, although it was obvious he was surprised, he maintained his calm persona.

"I see, very well, like I said this is confidential, only those who need to know will know. If you need to leave class just let the teacher know and they'll let you leave and I understand maternity leave will be necessary; I'll organize everything, good luck and take care".

"Thanks".

As Principal Franklin began to organize everything needed Freddie and I left for our first class.

AUSTIN POV

I sighed as I leaned back in my seat, it had been six weeks since the dance and still Carly was acting all annoyed with me. I made up my mind, I was going to go to Carly and talk to her and try to make it up to her for whatever problem she had with me at the dance. Class was over, it was lunch time and I just had to find her. Before I could move however, I noticed someone running up to me, it was the gossip queen Wend. I recognised the look on her face, she had just found a major piece of gossip and couldn't wait to share it with everybody. As soon as she was standing nearby I spoke, trying to get the first word in.

"Wendy, whatever it is.."  
"Austin you have to hear this".

I shook my head, it was easier to just give in and listen when Wendy really wanted to say something.

"Fine".

"Well it turns out that two _students_ are gonna be parents within the next few months".

Well that was a surprise. Teen parents from this school. I was about to leave when I realised she wasn't finished, but was waiting for me to ask the obvious question.

"Okay, who's pregnant?"

"It's Carly".

I froze, Carly pregnant; that was impossible.

"What...When...W-who?"

"She's six weeks along."

Six weeks since the dance, after she chased me out she ended up with someone and that someone had gotten her pregnant.

"…Yeah and..."

"Wendy, who is the father?"

"Oh; it's Freddie".

Freddie Benson, the guy she was talking to at the dance that was with that magician girl, now it made sense. After I left Carly and Freddie must've got together and then, that night they actually had sex and now Carly was pregnant. I left the class now more determined to find Carly and Freddie too, that guy was in serious trouble.

FREDDIE POV

I left the bathroom thinking about how the day had gone so far. Carly had to leave class at least four times to throw up and I could see some of the teachers throwing strange glances at us, some of them judgemental others were more understanding. I was about to head off and join Carly and Sam who were having lunch at the benches outside, that was when I saw that guy Austin, the jerk who had been Carly's initial date to the dance. I decided to ignore him and tried to keep walking when suddenly he stepped in front of me.

"Going somewhere Benson?".

"Uh yeah, my girlfriend's waiting for me".

"Right girlfriend, Carly Shay, the girl you got pregnant".

I stared, how could he know that?

"How do you know about that?"

"I heard from Wendy."

Great, just great, if Wendy knew then it was only a matter of time before the whole school knew. Austin continued talking.

"...But that's not the point, I wanna know just what you think you're doing, what could have been mine".

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If Carly hadn't freaked out for no reason then it would have been me she was with that night so I don't..."

"No, it wouldn't have been you".

I looked up and saw that Carly had shown up, I stepped around Austin and spoke to her...

"Carls, what are you doing here, I thought you and Sam..."

"You were gone for a while so I decided to come looking for you".

I then saw her eyes narrow as she turned to look at Austin.

"And as for you, what makes you think I would have even considered sleeping with a jerk like you".

"Oh, but you slept with him".

Carly sighed and then began to explain...

"Okay, first of all Freddie is a much nicer guy than you and secondly I was the one who convinced him".

"You're joking".

Austin looked like he was going into cardiac arrest, it was kinda funny to watch, especially as Carly continued...

"Not joking, besides unlike you Freddie actually listens to me and doesn't interrupt with some stupid random comment".

"He got you pregnant".

"Yeah; well that's really my fault, for not being as careful as I usually am but we've already decided to accept what's happened".

Austin looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're keeping the baby".

I could see the anger reappear when he spoke again.

"Oh so you're just gonna throw your life away for him".

He started to walk towards us, I knew right away he intended to attack me.

Luckily before he could do anything Sam appeared. She stood in between Austin and me and when she spoke I recognised her tone, it was one she usually reserved for when she was about to beat someone up.

"You got a problem with them".

"What's it to you Puckett?"

Sam grabbed him by the collar.

"It's my business because you're messing with my friends, back off; leave them alone and I won't have to hurt you, got it".

Austin nodded frantically and Sam shoved him away.

"C'mon guys, let's go eat; I don't wanna face the rest of school hungry".

Carly and I agreed and followed Sam back outside. The rest of the day was uneventful unless you count Ms. Briggs not allowing Carly to leave the class so Carly ended up throwing up right in the classroom. Wendy had already spread the news and just about everybody in the school was either congratulating us or, in my case receiving murderous glares from the other guys. Only Gibby wasn't making a big deal about it and even offered to help out. Somehow his infrequent appearances on iCarly had led to Gibby becoming a good friend to all three of us, he even hung with us at Carly's place every now and again.

That's chapter 3 done, anyway bit of a time jump for the next chapter, fast fowarding to Carly' being eight months pregnant; time for Mr Shay to come back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**iPregnant**

**Chapter 4: Dad's Home**

Here's chapter four; time for Mr Shay to return home.

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns iCarly; not me.

CARLY POV

Time seemed to fly by after the incident at school. I was now eight months pregnant. I sat down with some difficulty on the couch, Sam was watching T.V. Freddie was over at his apartment but would be coming over in a few minutes. He had to make sure the apartment was clean before his mother got back with Stephanie, who Mrs Benson had agreed to babysit for a few weeks. Just then my phone rang, it was a text message, I picked it up and read it, it was from Spencer, he was on his way back home and...

"Oh my god!"

Sam jumped at my exclamation and turned to face me.

"Carls; what's wrong?"

"It's Spencer; he's on his way back and Dad's with him".

Sam stared at me surprised, I couldn't help it, I started freaking out.

"Oh god, what's he gonna say, what...?"

"Carls, relax calm down. All this freaking out can't be good for the baby".

I took a deep breath and managed to calm down. Just then Freddie walked in, just great, now I was gonna have to tell him. I gently took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Carly, what's wrong; what..."

"Freddie, my Dad's coming here, right now. Spencer's picked him up and their on their way".

"Carls,.don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine".

"I hope so. Listen, my Dad's not met you at all, you're gonna have to..."

Freddie smiled and nodded.

"It's ok, I'll be fine, let's just sit back and relax".

I sighed and nodded before walking back to the couch. Freddie sat down next to me and we just watched the T.V. and waited for Spencer to return with Dad.

About an hour later the door opened and I heard Spencer.

"Hey Kiddo".

"Hey Carls".

I swallowed nervously and, with Freddie's help I stood up and turned to greet my father. I looked carefully at him, the last time I had seen Dad I had been six years old. Since then I couldn't see any change in him, except his hair getting greyer. He smiled, walked over and pulled me into a hug and I returned the hug as best I could.

"It's good to see you Carls".

"Thanks Dad, it's great to see you too".

We pulled back. Dad was still smiling as he continued to speak.

"I've gotta admit I never imagined anything like this but listen Carls, can we talk in private for a minute".

"Sure".

We walked over to the kitchen. Freddie was watching us worried and Spencer had sat down on the couch to watch T.V. Sam hadn't looked up from the T.V. Once in the kitchen Dad sat down on one of the chairs while I remained standing, it was hard enough to sit down and stand up right now. Dad sighed and thought for a minute before speaking.

"I know you're gonna keep the baby, what I want to know is are you sure you're gonna be able to cope".

"Huh".

"Having a baby is a big responsibility. I have to make sure you can do this"

I smiled when I realised what he was talking about now.

"Everything's gonna be fine Dad, I'm not alone with this. Sam and Spencer are supporting me and Freddie's always there for me".

"Yes, I wanna talk to him too. Well if you're sure Carly then I'll do what I can to help. What about Freddie's parents".

I smiled, Dad was going to help, that was my biggest worry dealt with.

"Freddie's already told his mother, she's been a big help to us".

"And his father".

"Oh, Freddie never knew his father, he walked out on Mrs. Benson before Freddie was even born".

Dad nodded and spoke.

"I see, that's rough. Okay, ready to introduce me to him then".

"Okay".

We then headed back to the living room.

FREDDIE POV

I was nervous as I watched Carly and her father talking. They seemed to be happy at least. I tried to watch the T.V. but I kept glancing over at them. I then noticed that they were coming back to the living room so nervously I stood up and walked over to them. Carly smiled and spoke.

"Freddie, it's time you and my father met properly".

Colonel Shay smiled and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you at last".

"Nice to meet you too sir".

There was a short silence. Carly walked past me and mentioned that her father wanted to talk to me. I felt nervous again as Carly managed to sit down on the couch. I turned back to Colonel Shay who was still smiling.

"Don't worry, I know everything that's happened to both of you, Spencer's already told me everything. I know you both love each other and want to help each other but..."

Suddenly he was serious.

"...There's something I have to know. Will you be true to her, once this baby's born, what are you gonna do, you're not gonna just leave her?"

"I would never do that I love Carly more than anything and this baby's just making that love stronger. I would never abandon Carly, never".

There was a short pause before Colonel Shay smiled again.

"I can tell you're telling the truth. Okay, trust me, I'll do everything I can to help you guys out. I don't have to go back to work for quite some time so I'll be staying here to keep an eye on you guys".

"I...thanks".

We then turned back to the living room and Colonel Shay spoke to Spencer for a while and I sat down next to Carly. I informed her about what her father and I were talking about and she smiled and after a brief kiss we sat back and watched T.V. Suddenly Carly jumped and yelped, everyone turned to her. She noticed and smiled and waved it off.

"It's fine, the baby just kicked that's all".

I smiled and put my arm around her. She smiled and leaned into me, I knew in another month we would be parents. While still extremely nervous I was excited about it, I knew Carly was too.

End of chapter 4; next up, fast forward another month to the baby's birth.


	5. Chapter 5

**iPregnant**

**Chapter 5: Rose**

Chapter 5 is up; the baby will be born in this chapter.

Discalimer: iCarly is owned by the incredible Dan Schnieder.

CARLY POV

One month later, and whenever I left Bushwell Plazza after I started to show, I was the focus of stares and whispers, some judgemental, others surprised. I didn't care, the people I had been worried about being judgemental or unaccepting of what had happened had all decided to support me. I had gone out because there was no food in the apartment and I needed to eat something. The usual cravings caused by pregnancy gave me an appetite to rival Sam's. Freddie and the others were out, ironically shopping in order to restock the fridge. Between me and Sam we needed to buy more food almost every three days. I reached the door and was about to pull my keys out of my bag when suddenly.

"Argh!"

I collapsed to the ground. Man, talk about bad timing, nobody else was here, except Mrs Benson. Luckily at that moment the door to her apartment opened and she saw me and quickly rushed over.

"Carly, what happened".

"I-ah-I think I'm going into labour".

Mrs Benson helped me up. She knew everybody else was away.

"Okay, just try to keep your breathing under control and relax. Let's get you to the hospital".

I did the best I could to relax as Mrs Benson helped me downstairs and into her car before driving to the hospital. Eventually we arrived at the hospital and after a short talk with the nurse at the front desk I was hurried through to the maternity ward while Mrs Benson went to call Freddie.

FREDDIE POV

We had finished shopping and were on our way back to the Bushwell Plazza. I remained quiet as the others spoke. Just then my phone rang, I picked it up, checked the caller ID and answered.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Freddie, you have to get to the hospital quickly, Carly's gone into labour".

I immediately covered the mouthpiece and spoke to Spencer, who was driving.

"Spence, we have to get to the hospital quickly".

I didn't need to say anything else, Spencer immediately drove as fast as the speed limit allowed to get to the hospital. I turned back to the phone.

"We're on our way Mom, we'll be there soon".

We both hung up and soon we were at the hospital. We rushed through until we made to the maternity ward. As the father of the baby I was told to go through immediately.I hurried through to Carly who was lying on one of the beds trying to concentrate on her breathing. I rushed over to her, the moment she saw me she grabbed my hand.

"Freddie, thank god you're here".

"Sorry I took so long Carls".

"Its fine, you're here now".

Just then the midwife entered the room.

"Okay Carly, let's see how dilated you are. Okay that's ten centimetres, we're nearly done, you just gotta push now".

Carly began to push until finally the sound of crying filled the room.

The baby was born and soon the midwife spoke.

"Congratulations, it's a girl".

I smiled as the midwife finally handed the baby to Carly. I looked at her, she was beautiful, she looked just like Carly but with my eyes. Finally after our baby was cleaned and comfortably wrapped in a blanket and given back to Carly the others were let in. Everybody was smiling, offering congratulations. It was Colonel Shay who asked the important question however.

"What are you going to call her?"

Carly smiled, we had already spoken about names for the baby and had definitely agreed on the name for a girl. Carly answered.

"Rose".

We had decided if the baby was a girl we would name her Rose after Carly's deceased mother. I noticed the smile from Colonel Shay and knew he and Spencer knew why we had chosen that name. Eventually Carly needed to rest so I gently took Rose in my arms while the others left to give Carly peace as she fell asleep, leaving me with our beloved daughter. I smiled at Rose, gently cradling her in my arms. She smiled back and from within the blanket her tiny hand reached out and grasped at my shirt, she was so beautiful, I knew Carly and I would be very happy raising her together.

End of chapter 5 and this fic, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
